Light sources have been used on vehicles such as automobiles, motorcycles, fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances, to produce a desired amount of illumination for enhancement of visualization of an area or to warn an observer as to the presence of a vehicle. These light sources may also provide light of various colors and patterns. Generally, these light sources have included reflective back support members or color filters as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,828.
Many problems exist with the known methods for producing a light signal. One particular problem involves the size of the light source which may adversely affect the aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle. Also the known illumination sources require a relatively large amount of electrical current during use. The demands upon the electrical power supply for a vehicle may therefore exceed the available electrical resources reducing optimization of performance for a light source or for a vehicle.
The most common light sources being used include halogen lamps or gaseous discharge xenon lamps. These lamps emanate large amounts of heat which is difficult to dissipate from a sealed light source and may damage the electronic circuitry contained therein. In addition, these types of lamps consume large amounts of current requiring a large power supply or large battery or electrical source for a vehicle. These lamps also generate substantial electromagnetic emissions which may interfere with radio communications for an emergency or other vehicle. Finally, these lamps are generally not rugged and have a relatively short operational life necessitating frequent replacement.
Another problem with the known light sources is the use of filters to produce a desired color. This filtering technique produces more heat that must be dissipated. Moreover, changing the color of the light source requires the physical removal of the filter from the light source and the insertion of a new filter. Furthermore, filters fade or flake making them unable to consistently produce a desired color.
These problems associated with traditional signal lamps are exasperated by the fact that a plurality of different light signals may be desired from a single light source. Further, there is little flexibility in modifying a traditional light source as created by a lamp.
Other problems associated with the known illumination sources include the size and shape of the light source which has in the past limited or restricted available positioning on a vehicle. In the past, light sources due to the relatively large size of the illumination elements were required to be placed within a head lamp receiver for a vehicle or at a location which did not interfere with, or obstruct, an operator""s ability to visualize objects while seated in the interior of the vehicle.
The performance of a light source is a primary concern to personnel regardless of the location of the light source upon a vehicle. In the past, optimal observation of a light source has occurred when an individual was either in front of, or behind, a vehicle. Observation from the sides, or at an acute angle relative to the sides, frequently resulted in reduced observation of a light source. A need therefore exists to improve the observation of a light source for a vehicle regardless of the location of an observer. A need also exists to increase the flexibility of a light source for placement at a plurality of locations about a vehicle for observation by individuals.
In the past, flashing and/or strobe light signals emanating from a light source have been used to signal the presence of an emergency situation necessitating caution. A need exists to reduce the size of light sources on an emergency vehicle and to improve the efficiency of the light sources particularly with respect to current draw and reduced aerodynamic drag. A need also exists to enhance the flexibility of positioning of light sources about a vehicle for observation by individuals. In order to satisfy these and other needs, more spatially efficient light sources such as LED""s are required. It is also necessary to provide alternative colored LED light sources which may be electrically controlled for the provision of any desired pattern of light signal such as flashing, pulsating, oscillating, modulating, and/or strobe light effects without the necessity of spatially inefficient and bulky mechanical rotational devices. A need also exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient white LED light source for use on an emergency vehicle which provides a flashing, pulsating, modulated, oscillating, and/or strobe light effect without the necessity of mechanical devices.
In view of the above, there is a need for a light source that: (1) is capable of producing multiple light signals; (2) produces the appearance of a modulated light signal without relying upon mechanical components; (3) generates little heat; (4) uses substantially less electrical current; (5) produces significantly reduced amounts of electromagnetic emissions; (6) is rugged and has a long life span; (7) produces a truer light output color without the use of filters; (8) reduces current draw upon a vehicle power supply; and (9) is positionable at a variety of locations about a vehicle without adversely effecting the vehicle operator""s ability to observe objects while seated in the interior of the vehicle.
Illumination devices for emergency vehicles in the past have incorporated utility parabolic lens reflector enclosures for focusing the light output from a light source. The signaling devices as known are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cunmarked corner tubes,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9chide-away tubes,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdome tubesxe2x80x9d (Hide-away Tubes is the trade name of Whelan Engineering Company). These signaling devices as known frequently utilize xenon gaseous discharge tubes or incandescent lamps as illumination sources.
A problem with the prior art is the cost and failure rate of the known xe2x80x9cunmarked corner tubes,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9chide-away tubes,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdome tubes.xe2x80x9d The failure rate of these devices typically results in significant amounts of down time for a vehicle to enable replacement. In addition, individuals are frequently unaware that a vehicle light is inoperative requiring replacement. This condition may reduce the safety to an officer during the performance of his or her duties. In addition, the reduced life span and failure rate of the known illumination devices significantly increases the operational costs associated with material replacement and labor. A need, therefore, existed to enhance the durability and to reduce the failure rate of illumination devices while simultaneously reducing the cost of a replacement illumination source.
In the past, the xenon gaseous discharge lamps have utilized a sealed compartment, usually a gas tube, which may have been filled with a particular gas known to have good illuminating characteristics. One such gas used for this purpose was xenon gas, which provides illumination when it becomes ionized by the appropriate voltage application. Xenon gas discharge lamps in the past have been used in the automotive industry to provide high intensity lighting on emergency vehicles to provide a visible emergency signal light.
A xenon gas discharge lamp usually comprises a gas-filled tube which has an anode element at one end and cathode element at the other end, with both ends of the tube being sealed. The anode and cathode elements each have an electrical conductor attached which passes through the sealed gas end of the lamp exterior. An ionizing trigger wire is constrictively rolled in a helical manner about the exterior of the glass tube, and this wire is connected to a high voltage power source typically on the order of 10-12 kilowatts (Kv). The anode and cathode connections are connected to a lower level voltage source which is sufficient to maintain illumination of the lamp once the interior gas has been ionized by the high voltage source. The gas remains ignited until the anode/cathode voltage is removed; and once the gas ionization is stopped, the lamp may be ignited again by reapplying the anode/cathode voltage and reapplying the high voltage to the trigger wire via a voltage pulse.
Xenon gas lamps are frequently made from glass tubes which are formed into semicircular loops to increase the relative light intensity from the lamp while maintaining a relatively small size factor. These lamps generate extremely high heat intensity and, therefore, require positioning of the lamps so as to not cause heat buildup in nearby components. The glass tube of a xenon lamp is usually mounted on a light-based pedestal which is sized to fit into an opening in the light fixture and to hold the heat generating tube surface in a light fixture compartment which is separated from other interior compartment surfaces. In a vehicle application, the light and base pedestal are typically sized to fit through an opening in the light fixture which is about one inch in diameter. The light fixture component may have a glass or plastic cover made from colored material so as to produce a colored lighting effect when the lamp is ignited. Xenon gas discharge lamps naturally produce white light and this may be made to produce a colored light, of lesser intensity, by placing a xenon lamp in a fixture having a colored lens. The glass tube of the xenon lamp may also be painted or otherwise colored to produce a similar result, although the light illumination from the tube tends to dominate the coloring; and the light may actually have a colored tint appearance rather than a solid color light. The color blue is particularly hard to produce in this manner.
Because a preferred use of xenon lamps occurs in connection with vehicles and particularly emergency vehicles, it is particularly important that the lamp be capable of producing intense coloring associated with emergency vehicles; i.e., red, blue, amber, green, and clear or white.
When xenon lamps are mounted in vehicles, some care must be taken to reduce the corroding effects of water and various chemicals, including road salt, which may contaminate the light fixture. Corrosive effects may destroy the trigger wire and the wire contacts leading to the anode and cathode. Corrosion is enhanced because of the high heat generating characteristics of the lamps which may keep the air inside the lamp fixture when the lamp is in use, and this heated air may condense when the light is off to build up moisture inside the fixture. The buildup of moisture may result in the shorting of the electrical wires and degrade the performance of the initial wire preventing proper ionization of the gas within the xenon gas discharge lamp.
In the past, illumination of an area in front or to the sides of an emergency vehicle during low light conditions has been problematic. Headlamps and take-down lights have been utilized by law enforcement personnel for a number of purposes including, but not limited to, enhancing observation of an individual in a vehicle on a roadway subject to investigation and to hide the location of an officer or to block or deter observation of an officer by individuals.
The headlamps and take-down light sources as know have generally been formed of halogen or gaseous discharge xenon lamp illumination sources which have a relatively short useful life, are bulky, have a relatively large current draw and which require frequent replacement. A need exists for a headlamp or take-down light which is spatially efficient, has a long useful life, and has reduced current draw requirements for use on a vehicle or as used as a utility light source.
In addition, alley lights as known also suffer from the deficiencies as identified for the take-down lights during dark illumination conditions. Alley lights are used to illuminate areas adjacent to the sides of a vehicle.
A problem has also existed with respect to the use of an emergency light source on unmarked law enforcement vehicles. In the past, emergency lights for unmarked law enforcement vehicles have consisted of dome devices which are formed of revolving mechanisms. These lights are usually withdrawn from a storage position under a motor vehicle seat for placement upon the dashboard of a law enforcement vehicle. In undercover situations it has been relatively easy to identify dashboard affixation mechanisms used to secure these types of dome illumination devices to a dashboard. The known dome devices are also clumsy, have large current draw requirements, and are difficult to store in a convenient location for retrieval in an emergency situation by an individual. A need exists for an emergency vehicle or utility warning light which is spatially efficient, easily hidden from view, and is transportable by an individual for retrieval during an emergency situation.
A need also exists for a light source having enhanced flexibility for provision of new and additional light signals including but not limited to strobe, modulated, pulsating, rotational, oscillating, flashing, and/or sequential light signals.
In the past, vehicles such as motorcycles, automobiles, emergency vehicles, and aircraft have used halogen, incandescent and/or gaseous discharge xenon illumination sources in a three inch diameter lamp housing identified as a xe2x80x9cPar 36 lampxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cPar 36 lampsxe2x80x9d have also been utilized in conjunction with rotational mechanical devices as enclosed within a dome shaped housing. These known illumination sources for xe2x80x9cPar 36 lampsxe2x80x9d include various drawbacks including, but not limited to, lack of durability necessitating frequent replacement, insufficient emitted illumination, requirements of a relatively large current draw and transmitting undesirable RF electromagnetic radio interference. A need therefore exists for an alternative illumination source for the xe2x80x9cPar 36 lampxe2x80x9d which solves these and other problems while maximizing the utility and cost efficiencies to an individual.
The Par 36 lamp may be formed of an array of LED""s or a single LED mounted upon and in electrical communication with a circuit board connected to an electrical power source. The circuit board may have dimensions of approximately three inches in diameter. Each circuit board or solitary light source may include an affixation mechanism to facilitate attachment at various locations on and/or around a vehicle. A plurality of Par 36 lamps may be electrically coupled in either a parallel or series manner at the discretion of an individual. A plurality of Par 36 lamps each containing an array or singular LED light source may be in electrical communication with a power supply and a controller to selectively illuminate LED""s to provide for the appearance of a pulsating, modulating, strobe, oscillating, stationary, and/or a flashing light source. The controller is preferably in electrical communication with the power supply and the LED light sources to modulate the power intensity for the LED light sources for variable illumination to provide for the appearance of pulsating, modulated, oscillation, strobe, flashing, and/or stationary lights without the necessity for mechanical devices. The Par 36 lamps may be used at any location about a vehicle as desired by an individual.
According to the invention, there is provided a Par 36 lamp including one or more light-emitting diodes (LED""s) which may be depicted in several embodiments. In general, the Par 36 lamp comprises an array of LED light sources or a solitary LED light source configured on a light support and in electrical communication with a controller and a power supply, battery, or other electrical source. The Par 36 lamp may also provide various colored light signals as desired for use upon a vehicle.
The Par 36 lamp preferably includes a standard mounting base which may be configured in size to be releasably secured in the standard receiving unit for replacement of an xenon or incandescent light source as used on a vehicle. The standard mounting base may generally be circular or rectangular in shape and may be in electrical communication with a controller, power supply, battery, or other electrical source via the use of a connection wire having a suitable plug.
Extending from the standard mounting base is preferably an LED light source which includes one or a plurality of LED lamps which may be formed of the same or different colors as desired by an individual. The Par 36 lamp may provide various colored light signals of any desired pattern including strobe, flashing, pulsating, and/or modulated for use on a vehicle as a utility light source. The Par 36 lamp may be used with stationary lights, strobe lights, as a revolving light, a pulsating light and/or an oscillating light at the preference of an individual. The Par 36 lamp may also include a reflector assembly.
The Par 36 lamp may also be transportable for easy connection to a stand such as a tripod for electrical connection to a power supply, battery, or other electrical source as a stand-alone signal. In addition, the Par 36 lamp may be electrically coupled to a controller used to modulate the power intensity for the light source to provide for various independent patterns of illumination to create unique light signals or light effects without the use of mechanical devices for rotation and/or oscillation movement.
Pulsating, or oscillating light signals may be produced by selective illumination of LED""s on a stationary light support or by the provision of a modulated power intensity for the Par 36 lamp. However, the Par 36 lamp may also be rotated or oscillated via mechanical means. Alternatively a reflector assembly may be utilized which may be rotated to provide the appearance of rotation for the light source. The Par 36 lamp may also be transportable for easy connection to a stand such as a tripod for electrical connection to a power supply as a stand-alone light signal.
The Par 36 lamp may be used as take-down and/or alley lights by law enforcement vehicles to illuminate dark areas during night hours. The Par 36 lamp may also include one or more reflective culminators to enhance the performance of the observed light signal.
The Par 36 lamp may also be used as an intersection clearing light which may be an adaptation of the alley light as mounted to an electrically powered motor for oscillation of the light at 45xc2x0 angles forwardly and backwardly from a 90xc2x0 angle perpendicular to the driver or passenger side of an emergency vehicle. The Par 36 lamp functioning as an intersection clearing light is preferably mounted to a motor which rotates or oscillates the Par 36 lamp with respect to a light bar or vehicle. The intersection clearing light is generally activated when an emergency vehicle enters an intersection to warn traffic as to the presence of the emergency vehicle within the intersection. The Par 36 lamp as mounted to the intersection clearing light motor may be positioned proximate to each exterior end of a light bar. When the intersection clearing light motor is not engaged the Par 36 lamp may be used as the alley light to provide illumination at any desired angle relative to the passenger or drivers side of an emergency vehicle. The alley light and intersection clearing light are generally not used simultaneously on an emergency vehicle.
The Par 36 LED lamp may be used as a replacement and/or original LED lamp adapted for applications previously utilizing an incandescent, halogen, and/or gaseous discharge xenon illumination source. The Par 36 LED lamp is generally includes a heat sink housing holding an array of LED illumination elements. A culminator/reflector assembly is preferably positioned adjacent to the LED illumination sources to reflect the majority of the emitted light along a desired line of sight. A lens or cover preferably interfaces with the heat sink housing to protect the array of LED illumination sources from contamination and/or exposure to water or adverse environmental conditions. Electrical connections including plugs preferably extend rearwardly from the heat sink housing for coupling to an electrical power source or controller for a vehicle or a structure.
A principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which includes light emitting diode technology which is formed of relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation and which fulfills the intended purpose of improving the efficiency of a light source for illumination emitted from a vehicle without fear of injury to persons and/or damage to property.
Another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which includes light emitting diode technology which is flexible and which may be attached to any desired location about a vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp including LED technology which is weather/moisture resistant, rugged, has an increased useful life, and which may be easily visualized thereby enhancing the safety of persons operating a vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which includes LED technology and which is operated by a controller to provide any desired type or color of light signal including but not limited to pulsating, strobe, flashing, modulated and/or stationary lights without the necessity for mechanical devices.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of an Par 36 lamp having improved visualization, aerodynamic efficiency, and electrical efficiency.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be used as an LED take-down light which is extremely bright for flooding an area in front of a law enforcement vehicle with light during dark illumination conditions.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be used as an LED alley light which is extremely bright for flooding of an area to the sides of a law enforcement vehicle with light during dark illumination conditions.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be used as an LED alley light which may be rotated similar to a xe2x80x9cspot lightxe2x80x9d for illumination of areas adjacent to a law enforcement vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be used by a law enforcement officer to illuminate an area to easily visualize individuals or occupants located in a vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp for use as an LED take-down light which is extremely bright which prohibits an individual located in a temporarily stopped vehicle from observing the location or actions of law enforcement personnel.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp having prolonged useful life.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which is formed of sturdy construction having reduced current draw requirements for a vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which is spatially efficient for use upon a vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp for use with unmarked law enforcement vehicles.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which is flexible and may provide a wide variety of illumination signal combinations and/or appearances.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be easily retrieved for use upon an emergency vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which has low current draw requirements for a vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be easily connected to a power source of a vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be easily positioned upon the front or rear dashboards or on the front or rear bumpers of a vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be easily and completely hidden from view during periods of non-use.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which is very bright during use as utility signaling device or within an emergency situation.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which has an improved useful life as compared to the halogen and/or gaseous xenon illumination sources.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be used as an intersection clearing light which is visible to traffic perpendicular to the direction of travel of an emergency vehicle within an intersection.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which reduces RF electromagnetic and/or radio emissions from a light source.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a replacement Par 36 lamp which may be easily adapted for use upon a vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 LED lamp which may easily replace an existing incandescent, halogen, or gaseous discharge xenon Par 36 sized illumination source.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 LED lamp which shields the electrical components of a vehicle and/or structure from heat exposure or damage caused during use of LED illumination sources.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 LED lamp which increases available illumination through use of a culminator and/or reflector.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 LED lamp which is sturdy and is protected from contamination from the environment or exposure to water.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 LED lamp for use as aircraft landing lights, rotational lights within a housing, grill lights for a vehicle, headlamps for a vehicle such as a motorcycle, bumper lights, and/or rear deck flashing lights for an emergency vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which generates substantially less heat than traditional warning signal lights.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which produces a truer light output color without the use of filters.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which permits an individual to adjust the color of the light signal without having to make a physical adjustment from a multi-colored panel.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be easily customized by the user via the use of a microprocessor/controller.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be used to create a bright burst of intense colored light to enhance the visibility and safety of a vehicle in an emergency signaling situation.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp having a reduced expense and further having a reduced failure rate.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which produces brilliant lighting in any of the colors associated with an emergency vehicle such as red, blue, amber, green, and/or white.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp having an extended life cycle which continues to operate at maximum efficiency throughout its life cycle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which is simple and may facilitate the ease of installation and replacement of an xenon and/or incandescent light source for a vehicle.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which reduces RF emissions which may interfere with other radio and electronic equipment in an emergency vehicle.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 light having a single LED or an array of LED""s of white colored light for illumination of an area in front of a vehicle during dark illumination periods.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp having LED illumination sources where the Par 36 lamp is incorporated into a light bar for the provision of white colored light for illumination of an area in front of a vehicle during dark illumination periods.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp formed of one or more LED light sources of white colored light as connected to, or integral with, a circuit board which is electrically coupled to a power source for a vehicle.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp for use as an alley light formed of a single LED or an array of LED""s of white colored light for illumination of an area to the sides of a vehicle during dark illumination periods.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be mounted to an actuator to rotate the Par 36 lamp for providing illumination at acute angles relative to the sides of a vehicle.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp having one or more culminators integral to each individual LED light source to reflect light along a desired line of sight during use of the Par 36 lamp.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp having one or more LED illumination sources for releasable attachment to a front or rear dashboard of a vehicle.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp having plug in connectors for coupling to an electrical power source for a vehicle such as a cigarette lighter.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp in communication with a controller for the provision of any desired lighting effect including, but not limited to, flashing, pulsating, modulating, and/or strobe light signals.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp including a plurality of colored LED light sources.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which includes a battery for provision of a light signal when connection to an electrical power source is not immediately available.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp coupled to an electric motor to oscillate and to function as an intersection clearing light for rotation of the light source 45xc2x0 forwardly and 45xc2x0 0 rearwardly of a perpendicular axis of an emergency vehicle for communication to traffic adjacent to an intersection as to the presence of an emergency vehicle and/or emergency situation.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may function as an alley light when not being used as an intersection clearing light.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 LED lamp having a heat sink housing adapted to dissipate heat and reduce heat exposure to adjacent components during use of LED illumination sources.
Still another feature of the present invention is a Par 36 LED lamp having an array of LED illumination sources mounted to a circuit board which in turn is secured within the heat sink housing.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 LED lamp having a culminator/reflector having a plurality of reflective cups adapted to surround each individual LED illumination source for reflection of emitted light along a desired line of sight during use of the Par 36 LED lamp.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 LED lamp having a culminator/reflector having bands of transparent and/or reflective surfaces for reflection of a desired amount of emitted illumination.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 LED lamp having a lens cover adapted for engagement to the heat sink housing.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 LED lamp having a lens cover adapted to protect the LED illumination sources from environmental contamination and/or exposure to water.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp having LED technology where the LED illumination sources are enclosed within a transparent and water resilient enclosure to prevent water and/or other contamination.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp having LED technology which includes a circuit board having an array formed of a plurality of LED light sources and an affixation member secured to the circuit board for attachment to vehicle.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp coupled to a controller which is in electrical communication with one or a plurality of LED light sources for the provision of a modulated power intensity to create the appearance of pulsating, strobe, flashing a continuous light signal without the necessity of mechanical devices.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of light emitting diodes integral to a circuit board, where the LED""s are aligned in vertical columns and horizontal rows.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp having a plurality of colored LED""s and a controller capable of selecting LED""s of the same color to produce a single or mixed colored light signal.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be easily connectable and/or removed from a transportable support such as a tripod for placement of a Par 36 lamp at any location as desired by an individual.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp which may be easily connectable to an emergency vehicle, including but not limited to, automobiles, ambulances, trucks, motorcycles, snowmobiles, fire trucks, and/or any other type of vehicle in which warning signal or emergency signal lights is utilized.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a Par 36 lamp where the provision of power may be modulated by the controller to produce a modulated power intensity for the light sources to provide a desired pattern of illumination to create the illusion of rotation for the light source without the use of mechanical devices.